


Days go by

by killerweasel



Series: Even Angels Fall [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel





	Days go by

Title: Days go by  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Word Count: 1,542  
Rating: R  
A/N: This is AU after _Reprise_. 

I rubbed my temple and sat back. “It wasn’t a difficult question, Angel.”

“I know that.” He scowled at me. “Okay, I’ve got it. I’m going with the time the two of you were on the roof of the car while out in the desert and the moon was so bright.”

A snort escaped me before I could stop it. “Oh please, that was nothing. Not to mention he fell off and landed on a cactus.”

“He didn’t fall. If I remember correctly, someone thought it would be funny to bite him in the ass.”

“He had a very bitable ass, I couldn’t help myself.” I looked over at said ass and licked my lips.

Angel shivered before pressing his body closer to mine. “If that wasn’t good enough, then you tell me your favorite spot. But if it isn’t better than what I mentioned, then I get to do something wicked.”

My eyebrows went up. “You’re going to be wicked? That’s almost enough to make a guy lie.”

He swatted me on the arm, making me laugh. I closed my eyes for a moment. “I think for me, it has to be the abandoned supermarket just north of Vegas. You remember that? That asshole had tried to shoot my head off with the shotgun and I turned just in time. The pellets ended up in my back instead of somewhere vital.”

“He took them out with his fingers while you swore your ass off. Only way to keep you quiet was to gag you.”

“Admit it, you liked having me gagged.”

“I won’t admit anything.” The smile on his face said otherwise though. “First it was the gag and then he found those ropes... all your muscles stretched to the point of just being painful. I’m not sure which of you enjoyed that more. He really liked making you bleed.”

There was a smile on my face now. “I remember bleeding quite a bit back in L.A.. Still think the two of you are all that different?”

Angel looked at me for a moment. “How can you see what the others can’t?”

“They see it; they just don’t accept it for reality. Think about all of those people in L.A. who see the odd and unusual, but don’t do a damn thing about it. They pretend it isn’t happening. If they aren’t seeing it, then it must not exist, right? They’ll deny it until something tears their throat out.”

I leaned in and kissed him softly. “Your friends see you as a Champion and a hero. They know you’ve done bad things, terrible things, but as long as they focus on the good, the bad seems like it happened a lifetime ago, even if it shorter than that.”

There was a look on his face I didn’t like and I saw he was going to say something, so I silenced it with another kiss, making it last longer than the previous one. “How can I see it? I’d been on the receiving end of your darker side long before I ever met Angelus. Sure, you played hero and saved lives, but you were never a knight in shining armor for me. Blood, bruises, pain... it didn’t matter what you dished out though, I always got up again.”

“Lindsey...”

“It got to the point where I’d piss you off on purpose to make you touch me. Didn’t matter that violence was involved because during those moments, you _saw_ me for me. I wasn’t just some lawyer.”

I pulled him closer to me and nuzzled the scar on his throat that had come from the screwdriver. “I tried to figure out why he turned me and it took me a while, but I think I finally understand. He wanted a partner. Even if Darla and Drusilla had stuck around, things wouldn’t have been the same. There would have always been the threat of your soul returning hanging over their heads. They probably would have ended up killing you or you’d kill them. But me... I was different.

He remembered my darker side, knew what I was capable of, knew that I’d lusted after you and thought that would work in his favor. I came very close to killing him, Angel. He had this look on his face. I’ve had that look myself.”

I felt Angel’s hand brush through my hair and sighed. “Promise me that when you go back to L.A. that you won’t do anything stupid that’ll get you killed. There’s a very thin line between stupidity and bravery and going up against Wolfram and Hart crosses right over it.”

“I can’t promise you that, Lindsey. They need to be taken down and I’m going to do whatever it takes.”

Tilting my head back, I stared at his face for a moment. “If you’re there, that Apocalypse I told you about will happen. They need you in order to do it. If you walk away, you’ll prevent it. Walk away, Angel. You’re in over your head.”

I already knew Angel wasn’t going to listen, that he’d go back and do whatever the hell he had planned and get the lot of them killed. Wasn’t like I didn’t know what I was talking about. I’d done a lot of research on the Partners in case I ever needed to have something I could use to get away from the firm.

“Can we not talk about this?”

“Fine, then you’d better pick a new subject because the next thing I’m going to do is ask you whose fang marks those are on your inner thigh.”

He coughed, looking away from me. “It’s not what you think.”

“Let’s see, you’ve got bite marks in a sensitive area, so why don’t you tell me what it is then.”

“My secretary got very drunk at a party we had and she fell. I caught her, but her fangs sank into my leg.”

I blinked a few times before glancing at his leg again. “That’s the biggest load of crap I’ve heard in ages.”

“Excuse me?”

“The angle’s wrong. I’ve bitten enough people there to know what it looks like.”

Angel suddenly found his fingertips very interesting. “Change of subject.”

I snickered. “Fine, but you’d better come up with something interesting.”

He was quiet for a moment and when he spoke again, it came out as one long word. “Iwasapuppet.”

My brain twitched inside of my skull. I must have heard him wrong. “Did you just say you were a... puppet?”

“It was only for a week, I got better.”

He wasn’t lying. I could see it on his face. “Are we talking a sock with a couple of buggy eyes or more like a Muppet?”

Angel tried to shrink into the bed, which was an impossible task for someone of his size. “The second one, though I didn’t have any strings.”

A massive fit of laughter was threatening to rise up and I chewed on my bottom lip to contain it for as long as possible. “For some reason, I’m picturing Count Van Count, only broodier.”

He sputtered something at me. “Hey, you’re the one that brought this up. Without pictures, I have to use my imagination here and I...” A chuckle escaped and it soon turned into full blown laughter.

The next thing I knew, he was shoving me, and I found myself on the floor. “It’s not funny, Lindsey. My nose came off!”

I couldn’t look at him now because every time I did, I started laughing again. His nose had come off. Angel pounced on me, pinning my body to the floor before bringing his lips to mine. I knew it was to shut me up, but the kisses turned hungry until I could taste blood.

When he started to pull away, I licked at the cut on his lip. “I have one final question for you, Angel.”

He sighed and it seemed to come from his toes. “What?”

“So, when you were a broody puppet with no nose, were you anatomically correct or like a Ken doll?”

A vein in the middle of his forehead was starting to throb. “Lindsey, I have you pinned to the floor, I’m ready to fuck your brains out, and you want to know if I had a puppet cock?”

“The suspense is fucking _killing_ me here.”

Angel looked up to the ceiling as if he was going to find some kind of guidance on how to deal with me. “Yes, I had a puppet dick. Are you happy now?”

My body was trembling from holding in the next fit of laughter. “Did it work?”

“What?”

“Your puppet dick, did it work? Did you call up Miss Piggy for a date to try it out?”

He covered my mouth with his hand. “You’re just as bad as Spike.”

I let my face shift and bit down, slowly adding pressure until my fangs sunk into his finger. He yelped, pulling his hand away. “Now I believe you said something about fucking my brains out. Well, get busy or I’m going to throw out another puppet comment.”

“Don’t make me gag you.”

“Promises, promises.” I reached up, tangling my hand in his hair and brought him down for another kiss.


End file.
